England's Cultural Enlightenment
by daydreamingartist16
Summary: Japan was enlightened with America and England's cultures, so Japan gives England some enlightenment of his own- at an anime convention! How will he react to the world of anime and cosplaying? And what happens when he comes face-to-face with... his clone?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, much to my dismay.

For Japan, cultural enlightenment involved new foods, festivals, a new language, and even cute fluffy animals. In return, England and America were enlightened with Japan's culture. However, although America, being the teenager that he is, was interested in not only Japan's culture, but his advanced technology and entertainment, England, the more "sophisticated" man, seemed to enjoy Japan's traditions along with culture. So when Japan asked England if they could attend something by the name of AmeCon, England didn't really understand what it was, but agreed to go out of both curiosity and, of course, he was being a gentleman. Japan seemed very excited, not that anyone but England could tell, but his features softened and he wore a small, almost invisible smile. England parked his silver 2009 Toyota Prius next to a pale blue minivan and got out of the car. Japan got out as well, grabbing a large bag from the backseat that England never remembered him putting there in the first place. The small Japanese man then grabbed something out of the bag, handing one to England, and putting the other around his neck. The Englishman took it and noticed it was an entry pass- wait. Entry pass? Did Japan already plan this all out without asking? Or was he just excited and ordered them somehow before they left? England sighed and put on the pass.

"Japan, what are we doing here again?"The petite man smiled a little wider. Ok, thought England, this is NOT normal for him, he's obviously hiding something.

"It's a surprise Arthur-san," responded raised a thick eyebrow in suspicion, but started walking towards the convention center, Japan following behind soon as they got in, Japan grabbed England's arm and rushed towards the nearest restroom.

"Kiku! What in God's name are you doing?"

Japan again smiled, reached into his large bag, and pulled out-

"...why did you bring that with you? Kiku, what is going on?" England asked as Japan pulled out his own uniform, then handing England his uniform.

"Sumimasen, Arthur-san, but I need you to put on those clothes. Please."

England hesitated, but finally started changing. By the time he was done, however, Japan was fully changed and waiting for him at the entrance of the men's restroom. England stepped out, and he could have sworn he heard teenage girls squealing and start taking pictures of him, much to his confusion. People were taking pictures of Japan as well, but the small group forming around them seemed more interested in England for some reason. Could it be he was in his home country? But his people don't even know of his existence! That's when he saw France joining the crowd. England felt rage coil up in his stomach and stormed in the direction of his rival.

"YOU BLOODY FROG! WHAT ARE YOU-" Wait, this person wasn't France. In fact, it wasn't even a man, it was a teenage girl dressed up as France. Who in the right mind would want to look like that pervert? But the bigger question was, how in the world did they know what France looked like?

"Dude. That is like, the most awesome freaking cosplay EVER! And you're a guy! Don't tell me your name is Arthur Kirkland! IS IT?" the girl asked 's face paled and his eyes widened.

How did this girl know his name? Well, at least she didn't know his true identity, so he nodded."Y-yes, my name is Arthur Kirkland, why does it matter?"The girl's expression shifted from excitement to shock and surprise. England was just as shocked when the girl suddenly hugged him tightly. Japan smiled and took a picture of the scene.

"YOU ARE LIKE, THE MOST AWESOME PERSON EVER! Is that Japan with you?" She asked, gesturing towards a smiling England was really panicking.

How the heck did she know? And why wasn't Japan as confused as he was?"My name's Erica, here, I'll introduce you to the group!"The girl, Erica, took England's hand and walked over to Japan, grabbing his hand as well, and walking towards a group of more people that squealed and took photos of him and Japan. A girl that looked like Hungary herself approached and smiled widely.

"Hey Eri! Where did you find them? Their cosplays are freaking awesome!" she Hungary look-alike then tilted her head to the side slightly and started staring at his eyebrows.

Slowly, she reached out a finger and poked one of them. England responded by blushing lightly and grabbing her wrist gently to push her hand away.

"Kitty! I found them over by the bathrooms, and guess what! His name is actually Arthur Kirkland, too!"

It was really starting to creep him out. All of these girls dressed up like his fellow countries surrounded him, with "OMG!'s" and "Holy crap!'s" filling the air.

"You don't think..." Kitty started.

"I don't know, but that would be so awesome if he was!"

"Well, go find an America! We'll test him!"

Erica nodded and left England and Japan with Kitty, searching around the group to find an America cosplayer. England tried to understand everything that had happened so far. They mentioned America, he knew that much, and he didn't know whether he should be scared or relieved that these girls knew about Alfred's true identity. If they knew about America and Japan, they obviously knew who he was. Neither England nor Kitty noticed Japan reach into one of his pockets and send a text message to someone. That's when someone tapped England on the shoulder, causing him to jump and spin around to see... himself?

"Whoa, that's an awesome wig! Where'd you get it?"

England was face-to-face with yet another girl dressing up, but this time, she was dressed up to look exactly like him. She even had fake eyebrows. Now he was officially scared.

"I-I'm not wearing a wig..." he managed to whisper, and apparently his look-alike didn't hear him.

Instead, she went back to some of the others, waving around a little Union Jack. Erica returned with not another person, but a book, a rolled up poster, and a small stuffed doll of some sort.

"Well, I couldn't find any America cosplayers here yet, but I did find some awesome stuff! Look!"

The doll reminded him of his flying mint bunny friend, and he thought it was quite adorable, unlike the rest of the stuff Erica had. The book was titled, "Hetalia: Axis Powers Volume 1" with a drawing of Germany, Italy, and Japan on the cover. He took the book and flipped through the pages, and stopped on a page with drawings of France and himself. He dropped the book in surprise and looked up at Japan, who was taking pictures. When Japan saw England's expression and spotted the manga he dropped, he knew that he would have some explaining to do. Hopefully someone would distract England before he reached him.

"Yo Iggy!"

England groaned at the sound of the familiar voice. Oh god, he thought, why the bloody hell is he here? America walked towards him wearing that cocky smile and his signature bomber jacket.

"Japan texted me, he said you needed me for something, so what's up?" the American asked.

A huge crowd of girls surrounded the two of them, including Kitty and Erica, who both were giggling. Two more girls, one dressed like Lithuania, the other dressed up like a female version of China, came up to Erica and Kitty, hugging them, and looking at the nations in the middle of the circle of fangirls. Japan managed to sneak away and escape the crowd and England.

" America, I never needed you! What in the world is going on here?" England questioned.

"Oh, well, they seem to be fans! I mean, look at them, they dressed up like us and even bought our stuff!"

"...did you already know about this "Hetalia" book?"

"Heck yeah! It's getting really popular back in the States! It's pretty popular here too, but I guess you didn't notice. Japan showed it to me! I thought it was pretty freaking awesome!"

So, that's what Japan was hiding. Speaking of Japan, where in the world did he run off to? The crowd had scattered by now, England assumed they had taken their pictures of the two of them and went back to whatever they were doing before. All that was left was Kitty, Erica, their two friends, and a little boy wearing a sailor suit running towards Kitty. Hmm, though England, that outfit looks rather- WAIT!

"Peter Kirkland! Get your arse over here!" England commanded, storming in the direction of the young boy turned around and stuck his tongue out and taunted England by putting his hand by his ears and wiggling his fingers.

"Come get me, jerk England!"

The small group of girls were giggling in the background, and England still couldn't understand why. Sealand started running away, and England picked up the pace and chased after him, quickly grabbing his wrist and pulling him back towards him.

"Brady, come on, leave England alone, he's probably tired from running," Kitty called out.

England turned the boy to face him and noticed that it wasn't actually his younger brother, but another little boy. Brady again stuck his tongue out and starting running towards the girls. It was at that moment that yet another girl, this one dressed as America, joined the group of friends.

"KAYLIEEE~!" They all exclaimed, running up and giving her a group hug, even Brady, though he had troubles hugging the others, due to his age.

England looked around to find America talking to yet another small group. It didn't take long before he pulled out a bag of McDonald's and started cramming hamburgers and fries in his mouth. He wondered if any of the other girls had figured out his true identity. A hand grabbed his arm and snapped him out of his thinking.

"Hey! You're Arthur Kirkland, right?" said a woman with long, dark blonde hair, a uniform, and a nodded. More pictures, probably, he thought.

"The Cosplay Catwalk is about to start! Come on!" She grabbed his hand a started rushing towards a large door labeled "BACKSTAGE".

"Here, get ready here, you're on in 10 minutes," she sat down in the stool in front of a large mirror.

He sighed heavily, confused and hopeless. The door swung open, causing him to jump. England turned to see Japan panting and holding out another outfit to him, folded neatly in his hands. He took it and unfolded it, his eyes widening.

"You can't be serious, Kiku. Where did you even get this?"

The Japanese man just smiled weakly and gestured him to just put it on. England again hesitated, but when he was offered a bottle of whiskey, he gladly accepted and put the outfit on. After the bottle was empty.

* * *

The staff was more than thrilled to see that so many people had come to watch the catwalk this year. They were all excited and loud, singing theme songs from various animes and shows at the top of their lungs. When the first cosplayer walked out, the crowd roared, and they continued to scream in excitement for every participator after that. Finally, it was England's turn. As he stepped onto the catwalk, now barefoot, a song began to play. England immediately started singing along to his very own "Pub and Go!" as the crowd's eyes widened. Until they all burst laughing, combined with high-pitched squeals and camera flashes everywhere. England walked to the edge of the catwalk and posed by holding up his empty bottle. Some people gasped when they saw his behind out in the open, exposed to the public. His vitals were only covered with a black apron that tied around his waist. The only thing that was different than the last time he wore this outfit was the bunny ears attached to the headband he wore. They were long and fluffy, and about the same shade of blonde as his hair. In the audience, Kitty was covering the eyes of her innocent younger brother with one hand, and taking pictures with her phone with the other. Erica was filming the entire thing, laughing and screaming in approval. Hailey, the girl dressed as Lithuania, was covering her mouth, hiding the wide smile, and Lacey, the female China cosplayer, was also taking pictures with her phone. Finally, Kaylie was squealing and screaming, and was also recording the entire event, the only difference was that her video was recording in high definition. America tried to hide the bright red blush covering his cheeks, only to be spotted by Kaylie.

"Oh come on Alfred! You should be used to this by now!" she said as she pointed the camera at his now crimson shook his head slightly and looked back up, just in time to see England turning around.

Kitty quickly snapped a picture with her phone, looked to see if it came out blurry, and sighed in relief and excitement to see the picture was perfectly clear. What they couldn't see, without being right against the catwalk, was the small, fluffy tail. But high definition can see song ended with the majority of the crowd singing along to the last lines of the song and England walking backstage again. As soon as he got back, however, he passed out, and was carried out by a certain American. Again, more photos were taken as he walked towards his car and drove back to England's home.

* * *

England wanted to die. I will never drink again, he swore to himself, never again!

"Mornin' Iggy~! Look, you're on the web!" America said.

England groaned and wrapped himself in the closest blanket. He walked towards the American and squinted his eyes at the computer screen, ignoring the throbbing headache. They were pictures from girls all over England and the United States... of him. He wasn't expecting what he saw next. A video of him taken by a Kaylie, who he remembered as the girl that dressed up as America at the convention yesterday. Oh god, he thought, why did I even bother picking up that stupid bottle? He hid under the blanket until the end of the video. He moved the blanket away from his face as America scrolled down to show the video had nearly 400 comments from the girls he met, including a comment reading "Holy sexiness! *nosebleed*" from Kitty and "IGGY CAN BE MY WAITER ANYDAY~! :'D" from Erica, and over 750,000 views.

God, kill me now.

* * *

For anyone who lives in England and have been to AmeCon, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes! I've never actually been, but I needed a convention in England, and my research said this was the largest.

Thanks for reading~!

-Kitty


End file.
